1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to communication systems, and more particularly to molecular communication systems that transmit information based on molecules and methods of operating the molecular communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication systems evolve to complex systems, the number of communication devices in a single communication system has increased, and then collisions and interferences between the communication devices have also increased. The performance of the communication system can be degraded due to the collisions and the interferences, and thus researchers are conducting various research projects on techniques of improving the performance of the communication system.
A molecular communication system, which is an example of various communication methods, has been researched. In the molecular communication system, molecules can be used as information carriers. The molecular communication system may have advantages including low power consumption and high adaptability for a human body, however, may also have disadvantages including low data transmission speed and low data accuracy.